Pretender
by DoggoKathi
Summary: Magnus ist der beliebteste Junge der Schule, welcher auch dazu bekannt ist die unbeliebten Schüler zu drangsalieren. Seine Freundin ist die Lead Cheerleaderin, er ist der Quarterback und kommt aus einer Reichen Familie. Kurzum, er scheint alles zu haben. Alec hingegen ist der neue, stille Junge der im Schatten seines besten Freundes steht und von den anderen Schülern entweder ignor
1. Kapitel 1

„Alec? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Alec war gerade dabei herauszufinden, welche Stunde er als erstes hatte und wo sich der Raum in dem diese stattfinden sollte befand, während seine Schwester ihn mit irgendeiner Geschichte von irgendeinem Typen vollquatschte, dem sie gestern ihre Telefonnummer gegeben hatte.

Alec sah langsam auf. „Äh ja… dieser Meliton scheint trotz seines dämlichen Namens ein wirklich netter Kerl zu sein."

Isabelle seufzte und lehnte sich neben ihn gegen einen Spind. „Sein Name ist Meliorn und ich habe gefragt ob es für dich in Ordnung ist, wenn ich heute mit ihm die Mittagspause verbringe."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, bis er schließlich leicht nickte.

„Super!" Sie lehnte sich nach vorne um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und Alec hoffte inständig, dass er jetzt keinen Abdruck von ihrem knallroten Lippenstift im Gesicht hatte.

Nachdem Isabelle sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Klassenraum gemacht hatte, widmete Alec sich wieder seinem Stundenplan. Laut diesem hatte er jetzt Mathe im Raum G12. Jetzt musste Alec nur noch den Raum ausfindig machen, was bei einem Gebäude von dieser Größe nicht sehr einfach zu sein schien.

Er hätte Jace oder Izzy nach dem Weg fragen sollen, als er noch die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hatte, aber das wäre doch wirklich zu einfach gewesen…

Die Schulglocke kündigte die erste Stunde an, also tat er das einzig vernünftige, was er in diesem Fall tun konnte. Er hielt Ausschau nach jemandem, der ihm den Weg zeigen könnte. Da keine Lehrer in der Nähe zu seien schienen ging er auf die nächst beste Gruppe von Schülern zu und tippte einem von ihnen auf die Schulter. Ein dunkelhaariger Junge mit einer Brille und einem T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck: „I Blogged your MOM", drehte sich um und warf Alec einen fragenden Blick zu. Neben ihm stand ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen. Die beiden waren ungefähr in Alecs Alter.

Er räusperte sich. „Hat einer von euch beiden vielleicht ne Ahnung wo hier der Raum G12 ist? Ich bin neu und kenne mich nicht aus."

Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu und der braunhaarige legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter während er ihm antwortete.

„Komm mit, ich habe auch dort Unterricht." Alec nickte und trat einen Schritt zurück, einerseits um Platz zu machen und andererseits damit der Fremde seine Hand von Alecs Schulter nehmen musste.

„Ich bin übrigens Simon. Simon Lewis", sagte der der Junge während die beiden den Gang entlanggingen.

Die rothaarige war nicht mitgekommen, da sie woanders Unterricht hatte und so gingen sie zu zweit den mit Schülern überfüllten Gang entlang.

„Alec", stellte auch er sich vor während er sich umsah. An seiner alten High-School hatte es Uniformen gegeben, hier jedoch waren die Menschen völlig unterschiedlich gekleidet. Einige von ihnen hatten auch Sportjacken oder Cheerleader Uniformen an.

„Du bist also neu? Es kommt nicht oft vor das jemand mitten im Jahr zu uns wechselt. Obwohl…Raphael Santiago ist auch mitten im Jahr hierher gewechselt. Raphael ist einer unserer Football Spieler und war mal mit Camille Belcourt zusammen. Sie passen allein Namentlich echt gut zusammen, findest du nicht auch? Aber dann hat sie ihn mit Magnus Bane betrogen welcher, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege Namentlich genauso gut passt..."

Alec war ab der Personenbeschreibung von diesem Raphael bereits klar geworden, dass es ein riesen Fehler gewesen war, Simon anzusprechen. Er redete ohne Punkt und Komma über Themen, die Alec genau so wenig Interessierten wie Jaces Theorien von zu Kannibalismus neigenden Enten. Das sie mitten im Jahr gewechselt hatten, lag daran das ihre Familie erst vor kurzem nach Ohio gezogen war. Sein Vater hatte wegen der Stilllegung einer Betriebsanlage seinen Job verloren, jedoch einen guten in Ohio gefunden. Alec war es im Grunde egal wo sie wohnten. Da er an seiner alten Schule eh nur wenige Freunde gehabt hatte und die einzigen Personen, auf die er nicht verzichten konnte seine Familie waren, hätte Alec sonst wo Wohnen können. Isabelle und Max hingegen, war es nicht so einfach gefallen sich von ihren dortigen Freunden zu verabschieden und Alec hatte während des stundenlangen Rumgejammere seines kleinen Bruders im Auto versucht, an Musik zu ertauben.

„…Und deswegen ist Raphael jetzt mit Samantha zusammen. Wenn du noch etwas über die Leute hier wissen möchtest dann frag einfach. Wow, ich sollte wirklich über eine Karriere als Gossip-Girl nachdenken. Weil ich irgendwie über jeden Bescheid weiß, verstehst du?"

Alec verstand nicht und war mehr als nur Dankbar als sie schließlich vor dem Raum G12 stehen blieben. Simon öffnete die Tür und sie betraten den Raum, der von lautem Stimmengewirr gefüllt war. Der Lehrer war noch nicht da, was Simon die Möglichkeit gab, Alec weiterhin mit seinem Gerede zu foltern während er sich auf einen der hinteren Plätze setzte. Würde es unter Notwehr fallen, wenn Alec ihn erwürgen würde?

„Der Sinn der Funktionsanalyse ist es, die wichtigsten Eigenschaften einer Funktion zu errechnen." Alec kaute auf seinem Stift herum während der Lehrer die erste Aufgabe erklärte. Er hatte sich auf einen hinteren Platz neben ein dürres Mädchen gesetzt um Simons Redeschwall zu entkommen. Das Mädchen beachtete ihn gar nicht erst, was Alec für äußerst angenehm hielt. Der Klassenraum war in einem dunklen Blauton gestrichen, was ihn kleiner wirken ließ. Alexanders Tisch war mit allen möglichen Sachen bekritzelt, darunter gab es auch nicht gerade geistreiche Aussagen zu Personen wie: Mike Abrams ist ne Schwuchtel. Alec presste die Lippen auf einander und ließ seinen Stift sinken… Er war Schwul und hatte gehofft, dass er wenigstens auf dieser Schule offener mit seiner Sexualität umgehen könnte. Er wollte ganz bestimmt nicht, dass sein Name ebenfalls auf einem dieser verschmierten Tische landen würde und er wollte nicht länger Verstecken müssen wer er war. Es war Alec im Grunde egal ob die Leute ihn hier mochten. Gut, vielleicht hätte er schon ganz gerne ein paar Leute mit denen er rumhängen könnte, wenn Izzy und Jace gerade nicht in der Nähe waren, aber es war nicht so als ob er dringend Freunde brauchte. Alec war ein Einzelgänger. Zugegeben, er hatte schon oft darüber nachgedacht wie es wäre, in einer Beziehung zu sein. Auf seiner alten Schule hatte er einmal einen Jungen geküsst, es war jedoch auf einer Party gewesen auf die Isabelle ihn geschleppt hatte. Damals war Alec total betrunken gewesen und erinnerte sich nicht einmal an den Namen des Jungen. Alec rechnete eh nicht damit, dass er auf der High School einen Freund finden würde.

Nach dem Unterricht hatte Simon wieder seine Verfolgung aufgenommen und auch Clary (das war der Name der rothaarigen) hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Vielleicht hätte Alec versucht die beiden abzuschütteln, aber er brauchte sie dringend um sich hier irgendwie Orientieren zu können.

Sie gingen gerade einen Gang entlang, als Alec gepackt und gegen einen Spind geschubst wurde, dicht gefolgt von Simon. Er wollte gerade fragen was zur Hölle das ganze sollte als eine Jungenstimme etwas sagte.

„Wo hast du denn deinen neuen Freund her, Lewis?", sagte ein Kerl mit weißen Haaren der von einer Gruppe von Schülern in Sportjacken umringt war.

„Netter Fang Wieselgesicht", lachte ein anderer mit schwarzem Haar und gebräunter Haut.

Alec richtete sich auf und sah zu Simon, der sich mit einem ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht neben Clary gestellt hatte, welche Wütend zu den Jungen aufsah.

Der Weißhaarige drehte sich zu einem anderen um.

„Was sagst du dazu Magnus?" Alecs Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf den Jungen den der Weißhaarige angesprochen hatte. Magnus war groß und hatte schwarze, in Stacheln hochgegelte Haare, seine Augen hatten etwas Katzenartiges an sich.Ob er Kontaktlinsen trug? Möglicherweise hätte Alec noch mehr Zeit damit verbracht ihn anzustarren, aber der Junge riss ihn mit seiner Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich denke Sieben Minuten im Himmel mit Lewis würden dem neuen nicht schaden. Mein Spind ist gerade groß genug für die beiden", sagte Magnus mit einem leichten Grinsen. Alec verstand es nicht, er verstand nicht was sie für ein Problem hatten. Er verstand nur, dass es besser war, sich nicht mit ihnen anzulegen. Das war sein erster Tag und er hatte sich offenbar Unbeliebt gemacht, noch bevor er überhaupt irgendetwas tun konnte.

„Alec Lightwood, richtig?" Hinter ihm ertönte die Stimme einer Lehrerin. „Kommen sie bitte mit ins Direktorat, dort liegen noch einige Bücher für sie bereit."

Die Gruppe von Jungen zerstreute sich und Alec entspannte sich ein wenig. Die Frau war genau zur richtigen Zeit aufgetaucht. Er rieb sich die pochende Schulter, die noch etwas vom Aufprall gegen den Spind schmerzte, während er der Lehrerin zum Direktorat folgte. Das war definitiv nicht die Art von erstem Schultag, die er sich vorgestellt hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Alecsaß am Abend an seinem Schreibtisch und erledigte noch den letzten Rest seiner Hausaufgaben. Während er den Stift in der Hand herumdrehte, spielte er nochmal den ganzen Tag in seinem Kopf ab. Nachdem er beim Direktorat seine Hefte und Bücher abgeholt hatte, hatte die Mittagspause bereits begonnen. Da Isabelle mit diesem Melton-Typen ihre Pause verbrachte und er Jace auch nirgends wo sehen konnte, hatte er sich zu Clary und Simon an den Tisch gesetzt. Die Beiden hatten ihm erklärt warum die Typen sie belästigt hatten. Alec schallten Clarys Worte durch den Kopf:„Diese High-School ist ein Kastensystem. Die Coolen Schüler, also die Cheerleader und die Footballer stehen ganz oben. Sie sind die Beliebten Kids, die es sich offensichtlich leisten können uns unbeliebte Schüler wie Dreck zu behandeln."Alec hatte sich also mit der Freundschaft zu Simon, der einem nicht sehr beliebten Nerd- und Gitarrenclub angehörte, automatisch zu den unbeliebten Schülern Katapultiert… Alec fühlte sich wie in einem der Filme die er sich früher immer mit seiner Schwester Isabelle angesehen hatte. Es war ihm nicht wichtig zu den Beliebten Schülern zu gehören, aber wer hat schon gerne Ärger mit anderen? Alec musste irgendetwas tun, um aus der ganzen Nummer wieder rauszukommen. Nach dem Mittagessen war sein Tag ziemlich unspektakulär verlaufen. Er hatte noch einige Stunden Schule gehabt, in denen ihn keiner außer Simon belästigt hatte und war danach mit Isabelle die an dem Tag zur gleichen Zeit Schluss hatte nachhause gefahren. Jetzt saß er vor dem Schreibtisch in seinem neuen Zimmer. Es standen noch einige Kartons herum und der Schrank war noch nicht aufgebaut, weswegen sich der Großteil von Alec Klamotten entweder in besagten Kartons, oder auf einem Stuhl stapelte. Als er gerade dabei war sein Heft zuzuklappen und seine Sachen wieder in seinen Rucksack zu legen, klopfte es an der Tür.

Alec wollte gerade ein: „Herein!", rufen, als die Tür bereits aufgerissen wurde. Jace stand im Türrahmen mit einer Chipstüte in der Hand und grinste Alec an. „Na? Wie war der erste Tag so?" Da Alec in der letzten Woche mit Grippe im Bett gelegen hatte, hatte sein erster Schultag eine Woche später als der von Jace und Izzy stattgefunden. „Ganz gut. Ich denke ich habe sowas wie einen Freund gefunden. Sein Name ist Simon", sagte Alec während er Jace dabei zusah wie dieser die Türschwelle mit Chips vollkrümelte. „Simon.Ich habe keine Ahnung wer der Kerl ist, aber ich schätze das freut mich für dich?" Jace betrat den Raum und hinterließ dabei eine Spur aus Krümeln hinter sich. „Er redet ne Menge, aber sonst ist er ganz in Ordnung. Jace könntest du bitte so essen, dass nicht die Hälfte auf dem Boden landet?" Jace sah sich im Raum um. „Naja, du hast nicht gefragt ob du was abhaben kannst. Also habe ich deinen Anteil an Chips einfach ganz Diskret auf den Boden rieseln lassen." Jace warf sich aufs Bett und zerknüllte die Leere Tüte. „Das war weder lustig noch durchdacht. Du hättest sie mir einfach anbieten können", murrte Alec während er Jace musterte. Seine blonden Locken sahen so aus als hätte er sie mit den Fingern gekämmt. Oder möglicherweise mit einer Gabel. Er hatte die Augen an die Decke gerichtet, von welcher ein wenig Putz runterrieselte. Jace war sein bester Freund und Adoptivbruder. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der Alec in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Das schlimmste dabei war, dass er sich tatsächlich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Mittlerweile aber, schwärmte Alec nur noch ein wenig für ihn. „Ich finde du solltest zu uns ins Footballteam kommen. Du bist sportlich und wir brauchen noch ein paar Ersatzspieler", sagte Jace nach einer Weile. Alec runzelte leicht die Stirn und legte den Stift auf den Tisch, den er bis dahin in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Was soll ich da?" Jace warf ihm einen resignierten Blick zu. „Spaß haben, Alec. Außerdem sind Footballspieler beliebt und kommen gut bei den Mädels an." Jace räusperte sich. „Ich bin mir sicher sie kommen auch gut bei den Jungs an." Alec setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. „Es ist mir egal wie ich bei wem ankomme." Jace stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. „Versuch es doch wenigstens, Alec. Wende dich einfach mal an den Coach oder vielleicht an den Quarterback. Football würde dir bestimmt Spaß machen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Alec sah nachdenklich seine Hände an. Vielleicht war das ja wirklich keine so schlechte Idee.

„Wie heißt nochmal dieser Quarterback von dem du mir gestern erzählt hast?", fragte Alec während er mit Simon den Schulflur entlang zur nächsten Stunde lief. „Magnus Bane. Er ist einer der Typen von Gestern und mit Camille zusammen, welche wiederum die Headcheerleaderin ist..." Alec bereute sofort wieder, dass er einen derartigen Redeschwall ausgelöst hatte. Magnus also. War das nicht der Typ mit der Igelfrisur von Gestern gewesen?

Das Läuten zur nächsten Stunde ertönte und Alec betrat seinen Klassenraum. Er hatte Kunstunterricht und die einzige Person die er in diesem Raum kannte war Clary. Vielleicht doch nicht die einzige. Der Junge mit den weißen Haaren, der Alec Gestern gegen den Spind geschubst hatte saß in der Nähe von Alec, schien ihn aber entweder nicht bemerkt, oder einfach nicht erkannt zu haben. „Das Stillleben bezeichnet die Darstellung regloser Gegenstände…", unterbrach die Lehrerin seine Gedanken.

Während Alec sich im Raum umsah, viel sein Blick auf Clarys Blatt. Ihre Zeichnung war sauber, Ordentlich und auch sonst alles was Alecs Zeichnung nicht war. „Alexander, die Aufgabe war es eine Schüssel voller Früchte zu zeichnen. Was soll der rote Klecks dort in der linken Ecke darstellen?" Alec spürte wie ihm die röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Einen Apfel, Mrs Audley." „Dann lass es bitte auch wie einen Apfel aussehen und nicht wie einen Igel mit Pigment Störung."

Als Alec mit Simon und Clary die Kantine betrat, waren nur noch wenige Tische unbesetzt. Sie entschieden sich für einen Platz am Fenster und setzten sich schließlich, nachdem sie ihre Tablette mit etwas belegt hatten, das wohl Chicken Nuggets mit Reis und eine Schüssel voller Suppe darstellen sollte. Alec versuchte gerade zu definieren, welche Art von Suppe, die Braune, mit klumpen gefüllte Flüssigkeit darstellen sollte, als lautes Gelächter von einem der Tische, zu ihnen herüberdrang. An dem Tisch saßen ein Großteil aller Cheerleader und Sportler nebeneinander. Dort waren auch die Typen von Gestern. Alec sah zu Magnus herüber, der irgendwie so aussah als würde er dem Gespräch nicht wirklich folgen und erst anfing zu lachen, als einer der anderen Jungen ihn anstieß. Als Alec fertig mit dem Essen war, stand er auf um sein Tablett wegzubringen.

Magnusbekam wie immer nur die Hälfte der Gespräche mit, als er in seiner Suppe herumrührte. Dieses Kantinenessen war wirklich abartig. Sogar er konnte besser Kochen.

Er sah gerade rechtzeitig von seinem Teller auf, um zu sehen wie Clary, Simon und der Junge von Gestern sich mit vollgeladenen Tabletten an einen Tisch setzten. Magnus hatte den Jungen vor dem gestrigen Tage noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht hatte er ja genauso wie Jace mitten im Jahr gewechselt? Hatte Jace nicht etwas von einem Bruder gesagt? Aber der Junge mit dem schwarzen Haar sah Jace kein bisschen ähnlich. Der Junge sah so aus, als würde ihn Simons Gequatsche herzlich wenig interessieren. Er rührte lediglich in seiner Suppe herum und nickte zustimmend von Zeit zu Zeit. Plötzlich brachen die Schüler um Magnus herum in Gelächter aus und Magnus sah schnell weg als der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf hob, um in Richtung seines Tisches zu sehen. „Komm schon alter, das warlustig!", rief Jon Cartwright und stieß ihn an. Magnus hatte zwar keine Ahnung worum es ging, setzte aber ein Lachen auf und nickte Jon zu. Es war besser so zu tun als fände er irgendwas lustig als mit Fragen bombardiert zu werden. Jon schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wo ist eigentlich Jace? Er hätte das bestimmt auch lustig gefunden. Ich muss ihm das später unbedingt erzählen." Magnus hatte vorher schon Jons Faszination für den Lightwood bemerkt. Der Junge versuchte wirklich mit allen Mitteln der beste Freund von Jace zu werden. Es war fast schon traurig mit anzusehen. „Ich finde wir müssen dem neuen noch einen ordentlichenWillkommensgrußerteilen", meldete sich jetzt auch Raphael zu Wort. Magnus hatte wirklich keine Lust darauf dem neuen einen derartigen Willkommensgruß zu erteilen, welcher meistens bedeutete, dass der Schüler entweder in einem Spind eingeschlossen wurde, ihm ein Getränk über den Kopf geschüttet wurde, oder er eine Dusche in einer Kloschüssel spendiert bekam. Aber das durfte er vor den anderen nicht zugeben. „Magnus, wie wäre es, wenn du das erledigst? In letzter Zeit stehst du in solchen Situationen immer nur faul daneben?" Magnus schaute auf und damit in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner sogenannten Freunde

Als Magnus schließlich aufstand, um sein Tablett wegzubringen und die Suppe zu entsorgen, wurde ihm von hinten leicht auf die Schulter getippt.

Alecwar sich nicht sicher warum er es getan hatte, aber er redete sich ein, dass es an der Tatsache lag, dass Magnus der Quarterback vom Footballteam war. Magnus drehte sich um und warf Alec einen überraschten Blick zu. Er hatte ganz sicher nicht damit gerechnet das Alec derjenige war der ihm auf die Schulter getippt hatte. „Ähm, hi", sagte Alec plötzlich nervös. „Du bist doch der Quarterback, oder? Ich wollte fragen wo man sich anmelden kann um ins…" Weiter kam Alec nicht, denn Magnus hatte eine Schüssel von seinem Tablett hochgehoben und im nächsten Moment traf Suppe auf Alecs nackte Haut am Schlüsselbein und verteilte sich über seinem Pullover. Alec erstarrte als Gelächter um ihn herum ausbrach. Er hatte mit so etwas nicht gerechnet und starrte Magnus fassungslos an, welcher ihn mit einem überheblichen Grinsen ansah. „Willkommen auf der McKinley High. Stell deine Fragen das nächste Mal jemandem, der sich keinen Scheißdreck darum schert."

Alec bebte vor Wut und Scham als er sich an Magnus vorbeidrängte und sein Tablett abstellte. Er versuchte hektisch, die kleinen Gemüsestückchen und Nudeln welche an seinem Pullover hängengeblieben waren abzustreifen, wobei ihm ohne das er es bemerke ein kleiner Zettel aus einer der Taschen viel.

„Du kannst dir mein Wechselshirt leihen.", sagte Simon der gegen eines der Waschbecken gelehnt stand das sich in dem Jungenklo befand, in welches Alec nach dem Vorfall mit der Suppe geflüchtet war. Clary stand neben Simon und sah Alec besorgt an. „Solltest du nicht besser abhauen bevor dich hier noch jemand bemerkt?" Clary winkte ab, während sie ein paar Papiertücher befeuchtete und Alec reichte, damit er sich die Suppe von der Haut wischen konnte. „Es hat zur nächsten Stunde geläutet, also sind alle auf dem Weg zu ihren Klassenräumen. Keiner wird hier hereinkommen." Alec warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu, nickte aber. „Catarina Loss wird uns umbringen, wenn wir zu ihrer Geschichtsstunde zu spät kommen!" Simon hielt Alec ein Shirt hin, welches er auf dem Weg zum Jungenklo aus seinem Spind geholt hatte. „Ihr könnt ruhig gehen", meinte Alec. „Ich komme alleine klar." Clary und Simon tauschten einen Blick aus. „Bist du sicher?", fragte Clary. Alec nickte und die beiden verließen den Raum, nachdem sie Alec aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft hatten.

Alec tauschte seinen Pullover gegen Simons Shirt und betrachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Auf dem Shirt stand: „Dear Math, solve your own problems. I am not a Therapist." Alec verwünschte Simon für seine Vorliebe für Shirts mit schrägen Sprüchen.

Magnusschämte sich. Er schämte sich nicht nur für die Tatsache, dass er gerade einen Jungen grundlos mit Suppe attackiert hatte, sondern auch für die Tatsache das er ganz offensichtlich ein Stalker war. Nachdem Alec sein Tablett abgestellt und aus der Kantine geflohen war, hatte Magnus den Zettel aufgehoben welcher dem Jungen aus der Tasche seines zugegebenermaßen hässlichen Pullovers gefallen war. Es war ein Stundenplan gewesen. Magnus hatte den Namen des Jungen gelesen, welcher auf dem Zettel stand und auch welche Stunde er als nächstes hatte. Er hatte jetzt spanisch bei Mrs Wrayburn, genau wie Magnus. Der Endschluss den Magnus jetzt traf, sollte die nächsten Monate für ihn gravierend verändern.

Er beschloss, sich in Spanisch zu verspäten um sich an den letzten freien Tisch zu setzen. Alec war währenddessen bestimmt auf dem Jungenklo, würde sich ebenfalls verspäten und sich deswegen auf den letzten freien Platz setzten müssen. Mit etwas glück, würde dieser letzte freie Platz neben Magnus sein.

Magnus versuchte sich seine Schuldgefühle damit auszureden, dass er Alec mit der Suppenaktion möglicherweise eine Dusche und den Besuch in einem staubigen Spind erspart hatte.

Möglicherweise hatte er ihn außerdem damit vor einer Katastrophe in der Modewelt bewahrt. Der Pullover war wirklich grässlich gewesen.

Als Magnus fünf Minuten später zum Unterricht kam und sich an einen Freien Tisch setzte, bemerkte er zwei Dinge. Erstens, sein Plan würde aufgehen, da keiner der Schüler krank war und sich auch niemand alleine an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte. Zweitens, Magnus war ein Idiot. Alec würde nach der ganzen Aktion wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in seine Richtung sehen. Was erhoffte Magnus sich eigentlich von dem Ganzen? Wollte er das Alec sein Freund wurde? Kopfschüttelnd holte er ein Buch und sein Federmäppchen aus seinem Rucksack. Er war einfach nur Neugierig. Das war alles.


	3. Kapitel 3

Alec sah sich nach einem weiteren freien Platz um. Möglicher Weise suchte er den Klassenraum auch nach einem Galgen ab. Es gab es keines von beidem. Das war ein schlechter Scherz. Er hatte sich im Klassenraum vertan. Alec sah in das strenge Gesicht seiner Lehrerin und das gab ihm das ungute Gefühl, dass er sich doch nicht im Klassenraum geirrt hatte. Er steuerte den einzigen freien Platz neben Magnus an und versuchte gar nicht erst, seinen missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Hatte Simon nicht gesagt Magnus wäre der beliebteste Schüler? Wie kommt es dann, dass er alleine an dem Tisch sitzt? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Heute ergab nichts einen Sinn.

Er setzte sich neben Magnus, der Rucksack rutschte von Alecs Schulter und viel auf den Boden. Erst bei diesem Geräusch sah Magnus auf.Als hätte er Alec erst jetzt bemerkt.Vorher hatte er wie hypnotisiert seinen Tisch angestarrt.

Alec runzelte die Stirn und begann seine Arbeitsmaterialien auszupacken.

Mrs Wrayburn hatte sich nicht zu seiner Verspätung geäußert, bemerkte Alec erleichtert. Was hätte Alec auch Antworten sollen? Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin. Ich habe mich umgezogen weil mein Pullover nach Nudeln mit undefinierbarer Gemüsebrühe riecht und so aussieht als hätte ich damit Tische in der Kantine geputzt?

„Ich habe bereits letzte Woche angekündigt, dass ab heute eine Partnerarbeit beginnt. Ich werde euch gleich Artikel zu verschiedenen Themen geben und ich möchte, dass ihr euch mit eurem Sitznachbarn damit befasst. In vier Monaten möchte ich, dass ihr eure Unterlagen und eure Arbeit zum Thema wieder abgebt."

Vier Monate. Vier Monate mitihm. Alecs Ansprüche hatten sich verringert. Er brauchte keinen Galgen mehr, ein Seil würde völlig ausreichen. Die Lampe über ihm sah unheimlich stabil aus.

„Das war nicht so gep..Können wir nicht noch einmal die Partner tauschen?" Magnus war aufgestanden und hatte Alec damit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Mrs Wrayburn schüttelte den Kopf und legte einen Stapel Blätter vor Alecs Nase ab. „Nein Magnus, du arbeitest mit Alexander zusammen. Jeder hat jetzt seinen festen Partner, ihr könnt also mit der Arbeit beginnen. Ich bitte darum, ruhig zu sprechen damit sich die anderen Schüler konzentrieren können."

Magnus hatte sich wieder gesetzt und warf Alec einen aufgebrachten Blick zu. „Wir teilen die Arbeit auf, du machst die eine Hälfte und ich die andere. Dann müssen wir nicht miteinander reden." Alec sah von den Arbeitsblättern auf. „Das wird nicht funktionieren. Hier sind auch Aufgaben die auf Kommunikation ausgerichtet sind. Können wir es nicht einfach so schnell es geht fertigkriegen und dann nie wieder miteinander reden?" Magnus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nahm Alec die Arbeitsblätter ab. „Das sollte gehen."

Alec war gerade in seinen Text vertieft, als er spürte wie Magnus ihn anstarrte. „Was ist? Warum starrst du mich so an?", fragte Alec während er aufsah. Magnus blinzelte kurz und sah dann den Text in seinen Händen an. „Dein Shirt", sagte er, „sieht absolut bescheuert aus."

Jetzt war Alec derjenige der ihn anstarrte. „Du..Rate mal wessen schuld es ist, dass ich das tragen muss?" Magnus schwieg. „Was ist überhaupt dein Problem? Was hast du für ein Problem mit mir?", rief Alec etwas zu laut und kassierte damit den neugierigen Blick von einem Schüler, welcher einen Tisch weiter saß. Magnus hob den Kopf und sah Alec an. Er sah ihm nicht die Augen, aber er sah Alec definitiv an. „…Ich habe kein Problem mit dir. Ich habe nur meine Pflicht erfüllt." Alec blinzelte. Er wurde mit jedem Wort das Magnus von sich gab wütender und gleichzeitig verständnisloser.

„DeinePflicht?" „Meine Pflicht ist es, Versagern wie dir zu zeigen, wo sie an dieser Schule stehen. So sind die Dinge hier eben. Kapiers endlich." Magnus sah Alec immer noch nicht in die Augen. „Ich bin ein Versager? Wie…? Woher willst du wissen welche Art von Mensch ich bin?" „Wenn du keiner wärst dann würde ich dich in Ruhe lassen. Besser du akzeptierst das."

Alec war fassungslos. Hatte er gerade wirklich dieses Gespräch geführt? Hatte Magnus diesen Unsinn wirklich gesagt?Hatte Alec sich gerade wirklich diesen Stuss anhören müssen?

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du wirklich so ein Arschloch, oder einfach nur ein Idiot bist."

_Magnus war sich da selbst nicht mehr ganz sicher.__Vielleicht war er beides__ Vielleicht war er nur ein Lügner._

Alecsah auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten. Den Rest der Stunde, hatte er kein einziges Wort mehr mit Magnus gewechselt.

Alec hatte seinen Schriftlichen Teil angefangen und noch nicht gerade viel geschafft.

Er sah zu Magnus und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Seine Haare waren perfekt hochgelegt. Alec gab sich nie so viel Mühe mit seinen Haaren. Alec gab sich offensichtlich mit nichts an seinem Aussehen so viel Mühe wie Magnus es tat. Sein Gegenüber hatte die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst und seine Augen waren auf die Blätter in seiner Hand gerichtet. Alec nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sie aus der Nähe zu betrachten.

Magnus Augen waren eine Mischung aus einem hellen Braun und einem leichten Grünstich. Alec konnte immer noch nicht sagen ob es Kontaktlinsen waren. Sie wirkten zu intensiv, zu honigfarben, zuschön.

„Was ist? Warum starrst du mich so an?", fragte Magnus während er aufsah. Alec blinzelte und sah den Stift in seiner Hand an. „Deine Frisur", log er, „Sieht absolut dämlich aus."

Alecversuchte sich aus Jace Klammergriff zu befreien. „Wohin zerrst du mich?", fragte er und zwang Jace dazu stehen zu bleiben. Eigentlich hatte Alec, nachdem er die Kantine betreten hatte vorgehabt sich zu Clary und Simon an einen Tisch zu setzten. Aber dann war Jace aufgetaucht, hatte ihn Wortlos am Handgelenk gepackt und ihn hinter sich her geschleift.

„Jace, komm schon, was soll das?" Alec sah ihn an. Jace deutete in Richtung eines Tisches und Alec folgte mit seinem Blick Jaces ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger. Es war der Tisch mit denbeliebtenSchülern. Magnus saß neben einem Mädchen mit hellblondem, fast weiß aussehendem Haar.

Alec entriss sich dem Griff seines Stiefbruders. „Ich gehe da nicht hin." Jace sah ihn bittend an. „Komm schon Alec. Es ist doch nur ein Haufen Schüler."Ein Haufen Arschlöcher. Alec verneinte erneut und Jace sah ihn an, wie ein getretener Welpe. „Okay", sagte Alec, „Okay." Vielleicht stimmte er nur zu, weil er Jace so gut wie nichts abschlagen konnte. Vielleicht lag es nicht an Jace.

„Du bist wirklich Jaces Stiefbruder?" Ein Junge mit Armen wie Baumstämmen sah Alec interessiert an. „Ich bin Jon Cartwright. Jace und ich sind Freunde", sagte der Junge. „Er hat dir bestimmt von mir erzählt." Alec warf Jace einen Blick zu, welcher lediglich verwirrt mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Der Versager ist wirklich dein Stiefbruder?" Fragte der weißhaarige Typ. „Warum ist er nicht an Lewis Tisch? Hatte er noch nicht genug Suppe in seinen Klamotten um zu checken, dass er sich von hier verpissen soll?" Und plötzlich hatte Jace ihn am Kragen gepackt und ihn gegen seine Rückenlehne gedrückt. „Sei lieber still Ragnor, oder ich-"Alec unterbrach Jace mitten im Satz durch sein ruckartiges aufstehen. „Lass gut sein Jace. Ich hatte eh nicht vor hier zu bleiben."

Er drängte sich und schon vorbei und steuert auf den Tisch zu an dem Simon und Clary saßen. Er spürte wie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. „Komm schon Alec, komm zurück." Alec drehte sich um und funkelte Jace wütend an. „Wieso sollte ich? Um mir ihren Mist anzuhören?" Jace seufzte. „Nein, Alec du verstehst es nicht, k-" „Nein du verstehst es nicht Jace! Du verstehst offensichtlich nicht, dass du an einem Tisch mit Leuten gelandet bist, die noch herablassender mit Menschen umgehen als du! Du verstehst offensichtlich nicht, dass es wichtigeres gibt als einen sozialen Status zu Pflegen denn du nach deinem Abschluss hier nicht mehr brauchen wirst! Fang an zu denken, Jace." Alec drückte Jaces Hand von seiner Schulter und marschierte wütend auf den Tisch zu an dem seine Freunde saßen.

Es war ihm egal, dass er die letzten paar Sätze fast geschrien hatte. Eigentlich war er nicht die Art von Mensch, die Laut ihre Meinung laut herumposaunte. Aber das bedeutete doch auch nicht, dass er sie für sich behalten musste.

„Du warst episch, alter! Du warst wie Peter Parker. Alle dachten du wärst der Versagertyp, aber dann wurdest du badass und hast allen gezeigt, dass du es draufhast! Das war dein Offenbarungsmoment, das war…" Clary warf Simon einen warnenden Blick zu und er verstummte. „Ist alles okay?", fragte sie und beobachtete Alec während er sich hinsetzte. „Ja, ich kann nur nicht verstehen warum Jace sich mit denen abgibt."

Magnuspresste sich sein Handy ans Ohr um besser verstehen zu können was Ragnor sagte. „Die Party steigt diesen Freitag", sagte Ragnor gerade. Magnus seufzte innerlich.

„Komm am besten noch eine halbe Stunde früher, ich brauche jemanden der mir dabei hilft die Bude aufzupeppen und alle Arten von Gefäßen zu verstecken. Im ernst, meine Mutter ist letztes Mal ausgerastet als jemand in ihre Ming-Vase gekotzt hat." Ragnors Eltern waren wie auch die Eltern von Magnus, die Art von Menschen die es sich leisten konnten, dass sich jemand in ihre Ming-Vase übergab.

Nachdem Magnus zugesagt und aufgelegt hatte, schloss er die Haustür auf. Er stellte seinen Rucksack neben der Tür ab, streifte seine Schuhe ab und sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Seine Eltern waren noch nicht zuhause.

Er ging die Treppe hoch zu seinem Zimmer und fuhr sich frustriert durchs Haar. Vor der Mittagspause hatte Magnus sich Alecs Nummer von Jace geben lassen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sie für die Partnerarbeit brauchte. Das war nicht gelogen. Er brauchte sie um einen Treffpunkt mit Alec auszumachen, richtig?

Magnus setzte sich aufs Bett und starrte sein Handydisplay an. War es komisch, wenn er ihn jetzt einfach anschreiben würde? Würde es so rüberkommen als würde er ihn stalken? Vielleicht würde Alec gar nicht erst antworten. Er würde es verstehen, wenn er nicht täte aber… Magnus würde sich miserabel fühlen, wenn Alec nicht antwortete. Nicht weil er Alec unbedingt eine Antwort vonAlecbekommen wollte. Es war nur… Gab es einem nicht immer ein schlechtes Gefühl, wenn man ignoriert wurde? Das war es. Niemand wurde gerne Ignoriert. Magnus sollte Alec am besten selber nach seiner Nummer fragen. Was wenn Alec ihm nicht seine Nummer geben wollte? Es gab jedem ein schlechtes Gefühl wenn jemand einem nicht seine Nummer geben wollte, oder?

Magnus bemerkte noch während er dachte, wie idiotisch seine Gedanken und komplexe doch waren. Er beschloss Alec einfach eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Er bereute es sofort, nachdem er sie abschickte.

Magnus sah von der Gitarre auf, die er auf dem Schoß liegen hatte als seine Mutter in sein Zimmer kam. Seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden das er mindestens ein Musikinstrument beherrschen sollte und Magnus hatte sich damals für die Gitarre entschieden. Irgendwie entspannte es ihn, eine vertraute Melodie zu spielen und sich in ihr zu verlieren. Es zwang Magnus dazu, sich vollkommen auf die Musik zu konzentrieren und damit das Denken an die viel zu vielen Dinge die im durch den Kopf gingen zu vernachlässigen.

Manchmal waren es einfach kleine Dinge wie Gitarre spielen in seinem Leben, die Magnus genug Luft zum Atmen gaben.

„Magnus, wie war es in der Schule?", seine Mutter erwartete offensichtlich keine Antwort denn sie redete weiter ohne ihm Zeit zum Reden zu geben, wir hatten Heute ein Geschäftsessen mit den Belcourts. Wie läuft es denn mit dir und Camille? Du musst gut auf sie Acht geben. Sie tut dir gut und sie tut uns auch gut." Magnus räusperte sich. „Alles in Ordnung", antwortete er schließlich. Ihm viel einfach keine bessere Antwort ein.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben in der er für Camille geschwärmt hatte. Er hatte ihre Stärke, ihre Intelligenz und ihre Schönheit bewundert. Er hatte erst nachdem er mit ihr zusammengekommen war bemerkt, was für ein Biest sie doch seien konnte. Ihre Arroganz, ihre Überheblichkeit und ihr Unmut gegenüber anderen widerten Magnus jeden Tag aufs Neue an. Das schlimmste jedoch war, dass er genauso war. Und außerdem war Magnus irgendwie abhängig von ihr. Sie half ihm, seinen Status an der Schule aufrecht zu halten und ihre Familie half seiner. Möglicherweise war sie genauso von Magnus abhängig wie er von ihr. Er wusste es nicht.

„Gut. Dein Vater und ich müssen nächste Woche zu einem Meeting außerhalb von Ohio. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt falls Camille und du…Falls ihr etwas Privatsphäre braucht." Magnus Hand schloss sich um den Hals der Gitarre und er starrte auf sie herum. Dieses Gespräch begann, in eine für ihn unangenehme Richtung zu gehen.

Er wollte gerade etwas auf ihre Worte erwidern, als er bemerkte, dass seine Mutter gerade dabei war, sein Zimmer zu verlassen.

Magnus war gerade dabei seine Gitarre bei Seite zu legen als sein Handydisplay kurz aufleuchtete und damit eine neue Nachricht ankündigte.

_


End file.
